1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to workpiece exchanging apparatuses for exchanging a machined workpiece with a workpiece yet to be machined, and to lathe units including such a workpiece exchanging apparatus as well as a lathe.
2. Related Art
In machining operations in which a workpiece is machined with a workpiece machining apparatus, such as a lathe, there is a demand to shorten times for exchanging a workpiece that has been machined by the workpiece machining apparatus with an unmachined workpiece, in order to make the workpiece machining operation more efficient. Accordingly, for example workpiece transport devices, such as loaders, and handling robots have been developed as workpiece exchanging apparatuses for retrieving a machined workpiece from the workpiece machining apparatus and presenting an unmachined workpiece to the workpiece machining apparatus (see for example JP-A-07-266184).
However, there is a tendency that such workpiece exchanging apparatuses are becoming larger or more expensive, and as a result, it is difficult to shorten the workpiece exchange time.